


A smile to the green man

by Orioneclipse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Spoilers for March 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orioneclipse/pseuds/Orioneclipse
Summary: Two guards go to retrieve the wardens son on the eighth day.Spoilers for March 1st
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A smile to the green man

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for description of a body, blood, and Dream

“We’ll go get him, Sam. We don’t want you over there with him.” Bad murmured to the Warden, a hand on the hybrids shoulder. 

Bads face may have held sympathy for his boss, but inside, he was cheering. Sam didn’t know about the party they held last night, and hopefully he never would. 

He pushed a small sad smile to his face, making it fall when Sam’s broken eyes met his white ones. 

“Are..are you sure? I can get him...I should-“

“No Sam, Dream knows just how attached you were to Tommy. He’s going to use it to get inside your head. You of all people should know that.” Antfrost blatantly stated, watching with slight satisfaction as his ‘friend’ flinched slightly under his words. They'd been at this for about ten minutes now, trying to drill it into his head.

Sam clutched his trident closer to him. Sam just couldn’t be the warden right now. “...Fine.” He huffed softly, trying not to let his voice crack.

Bad nodded and gently let his arm fall from Sam’s shoulder, returning to his full height. He took a step back to stand beside Ant. “Good. Now let’s get going.” The demon sighed, turning to head towards the cell. Sam walked past them, approaching the lever to send the platform.

The lava lowered, and all three cringed. Sam let out a shaky sob and stared down the wall next to him. He couldn’t bear to see his sons corpse. 

Bad and Ant stood beside each other, slightly horrified. As happy as they were for Tommy’s demise, deep down both knew that this was not the way he deserved to go. The sight of the body made them nauseous, bloodied and beaten.

Dream sat nonchalant on his chest, writing down in one of his books. Neither saw the trembling of his hand, or the crazed text in the book as the platform jolted and began its stroll towards the cell.

Both clutched their tridents, and Bad got in a defensive position. “I’ll keep him subdued. You grab the body, Ant.” Bad ordered, a hard look to his eye. Ant nodded quietly, stepping off the platform as it reached the cell. Dream looked up, with a smile on his face.

“Hello, guards.” 

Bad let out a ‘tch’ sound before he practically charged the prisoner, stopping just a few blocks away, keeping Dream trapped in the corner. 

“Hey now, I wasn’t doing anything boys.” Dream chuckled. “Hands above your head you-... muffin.” Bad growled. If he was gonna act angry about Tommy’s death, he might as well make it believable. Dream gave him a crazed grin, putting his hands up.

Ant approached the body slowly, kneeling down and gently rolling it over. He let out a surprised hiss as he saw the damage to hi- _its _face. Dream had focused on the body’s face a lot in its killing. Ant could see the killing blow was also dealt there, with the cracked open head. Bad let himself glance over, and couldn’t help a very real gasp of surprise. “Oh my goodness.” He mumbled softly. Dream laughed at them.__

__Ant carefully picked the body up, cradling it. “Let’s go, Bad.” The cat said quietly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the body’s face as he walked over to where the platform was. Bad slowly came over, keeping his trident pointed at the prisoner._ _

__“Sam! We’re done here!” Bad shouted out in a hard voice, and stood like a statue as the platform immediately began its way back. Bad kept his eyes on Dream the whole way._ _

__Dream and the demon locked eyes. For a moment they stared at each other, until Bad gave him a smile that simply said; “Thanks.” Dream looked at him, a bit surprised, until he looked back down at his book._ _

__The lava dropped, and the platform arrived. Ant laid the body down in front of the Warden._ _

__“Oh Tommy..” Sam warbled out, until he let out a heavy sob._ _

__“I’m so sorry.”_ _


End file.
